Letter part 3
by Kanna Snow-Chan
Summary: Jika Terra dan Aqua mendapat surat satu-sama lain, kini giliran Vanitas yang mendapatkan surat yang cukup 'aneh' dari seseorang yang dia anggap bodoh tersebut. lanjutan Letter part 1 dan 2. Fict kolab dengan Eqa Skylight


**Summary : Jika Terra dan Aqua mendapat surat satu-sama lain, kini giliran Vanitas yang mendapatkan surat yang cukup 'aneh' dari seseorang yang dia anggap bodoh tersebut.**

**Desclaimer : Kingdom Hearts series milik Square Enix. Jadi jangan Tanya Kanna.**

**Fict kolab dengan Eqa Skylight**

**warning!**

**OOC-ness Typo, Etc (?)**

**no pairing**

**a/n : Akhirnya Kanna bisa buka FFn juga~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Letter part 3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vanitas terus-menerus berbaring di hamparan tanah tandus tersebut sambil memandangi langit malam Badland. Angin malam yang cukup dingin tidak mengindahkan dirinya untuk berpindah posisi tidurnya. Tepat disampingnya bersandar, terdapat sebuah surat berwarna hijau muda yang sama sekali tidak ia sentuh.

'bahkan aku harus membalas surat dari orang idiot seperti ini?' batinnya sedikit jengkel. Dengan tidak rela, ia membuka segel surat tersebut sambil bergumam 'aku akan membuangnya jika tulisannya jelek'

**untuk orang yang paling-paling-dan-sangat-menjengkelkan,**

See? Bahkan melihat awal tulisannya saja sudah menambahkan satu point dari minatnya untuk segera membuangnya jauh-jauh atau membakarnya dengan dark firaga. 'seharusnya kubunuh saja dia'

**Jangan membuangnya sebelum kau baca! Termasuk membakarnya dengan firaga! Jika benar, aku akan datang dan meremukkan tubuhmu sekali lagi!**

**Baca hingga selesai, tidak ada pengecualian!**

Muncul perempatan siku-siku urat kekesalan pada dahi Vanitas, 'Hey! darimana dia bisa tahu aku akan membuangnya dan membakarnya? Apa dia seorang cenayang?'

Vanitas kini bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu membaca kalimat berikutnya, jika dipikir-pikir, tulisan Ventus memang cukup buruk. Namun, masih dapat dibaca jelas olehnya.

**Jujur saja, aku bingung harus menulis apa dalam surat ini. Bahkan aku sudah mencoba mengintip surat Aqua, tapi sayangnya Terra langsung mengusirku, dan itu sangat menyebalkan. aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menulis surat dengan penuh perasaan kepadamu. Daripada mengirim secarik surat untukmu, aku lebih merasa senang hati menulis surat kepada Sora, Riku, King Mickey atau kepada master Yen Sid jika perlu.**

**Aku membencimu, sangat MEMBENCIMU! CAMKAN ITU BAIK-BAIK. Terutama ketika kau mencoba mencelakakan Terra dan Aqua. Kau bahkan menutup identitasmu dengan topeng anehmu itu. Hey, cobalah lepas topengmu itu. Dan muncul menjadi seorang Vanitas yang berbeda. Setidaknya kau masih memiliki perbedaan mencolok dari paras Sora. Tidak sepertiku dengan seorang nobody Sora yang kuketahui bernama Roxas.**

"aku juga membencimu Idiot." Gumam Vanitas. Ia melihat kearah topeng miliknya, 'kuakui, jika topeng ini aneh. Mungkin, akan kucoba membuang topeng ini.'

**Tapi… apakah kau tahu? Aku membencimu bukan hanya alasan itu.**

**Melainkan karena Ingatanku akan dirimu yang sempat terhapus oleh Master Xeharnord. **

**Jangan tertawa! Aku sangat serius! Kau tahu? kesan pertamaku padamu, sangat BURUK! Kecamkan itu baik-baik. Ketika kau mengatakan bahwa Terra tidak akan kembali, itu SANGAT salah!**

**Terhitung dari hal itu, Aku sangat kesal karena sempat kalah melawanmu di Badland. Kau bahkan mengancamku saat aku berada di Destiny Island! Mengataiku dengan sebutan 'idiot' dan semacamnya! Sungguh, itu sangat-sangat-DAN-SANGAT menjengkelkan**

**Tapi dibalik itu semua, aku tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik.**

**Bodohnya aku, padahal kita ini sama. Kau itu pemilik hati kegelapan dan aku pemilik hati cahaya. Aku pernah mendengar cerita dari Master Eraqus jika cahaya dan kegelapan tidak dapat dipisahkan, dari dulu hingga sekarang. **

**Itulah mengapa aku merasa kita seperti saudara.**

**Aku tahu, rasa kesepian yang kurasakan saat itu bukanlah milikku, melainkan milikmu. Konyol? Anggap saja begitu. Aku merasakan bahwa kau hidup di kesendirian yang tdak ada habisnya.**

**Puitis? Jangan harap!**

**Saat aku mengamati hujan meteor bersama Terra dan Aqua dimalam sebelum ujian Keyblade Master, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan bahwa aku sudah pernah mengamati hujan meteor ini berkali-kali. Apakah perasaan itu memang benar? Itu semua merupakan perasaanmu, bukan? Apakah itu bukti bahwa kita memang memiliki ikatan batin?**

"kuakui…. Ya. Aku sudah mengamati meteor itu berkali-kali." Gumam Vanitas walau sebenarnya ia masih tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia memiliki ikatan batin dengan Ventus.

**Aku masih mengingat saat kau dan aku bertarung dalam diri kita sendiri. Aku seperti melawan diriku sendiri, melawan saudaraku sendiri… ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Apa kau juga merasakannya? Well, aku yakin semua jawaban itu hanya akan kau jawab sendiri.**

**Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kukatakan lewat surat ini. AWAS KAU MEMBUANGNYA SECEPAT KAU MEMBACANYA!**

**Tertanda**

**Ventus**

**p.s : Aqua bilang, mampirlah bila kau sempat! Bukan berarti aku akan menyambutmu!**

"sejak kapan dia menjadi Tsundere seperti ini?" gumam Vanitas dengan wajah seakan mengatakan 'Apa-bocah-idiot-ini-mengalami-gejala-PMS?',

Tak lama hingga seulas senyum "haahh… setelah ini aku harus membalas surat si bodoh ini? Ini konyol. Bahkan suratnya tidak mencapai setengah kertas." Ia segera bangkit dan mengeluarkan Keyblade miliknya, "Aku harus ketempat Master Yen Sid"

'saudara, ya? Hmm, aku akan berusaha mengunjungimu nanti.'

* * *

**End**

* * *

Eqaaaa! Gomen! Kanna baru bisa buka FFN setelah ganti kartu telepon! *mewek dipojokan* udah berasa belum Family-Friendship-nya? Kalo belum gomeeeennnn!

makasih yang sudah riview letter part 2 buatan Kanna!

part 4 akan dibuat oleh **Eqa Skylight**

Riview lagi?


End file.
